


Drabbles and Random Pairings

by JJ_York



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_York/pseuds/JJ_York
Summary: A collection of short drabbles and pairings that I wasn't sure I wanted to continue





	1. SamXBee

It was a quiet summer night, the crickets were singing the songs, the moon out casting its eerie white glow over the landscape. The temperature was cold and comfortable, at least that's what Sam Witwicky thought, as he laid shirtless on the hood of his car...that happened to be his best friend and currently secret crush ever since his short run with his cheating ex gf had ended. He shifted slightly and mumbled a little. The action cause the patent bot whom he was laying on to ask if he was okay.

"Mmm yeah Bee, just really relaxed right now. Could fall asleep right now" the boy mumbled out. "Perhaps you should, you haven't been sleeping well since the fight Sam" the Camaro spoke softly.

"Eh...you sound like my mother, but yeah you are right..." he agreed and sat up, he slid down and got inside, laying himself down in the backseat.

"Don't go home...just drive around for a bit please" he mumbled. Though Bee didn't respond he did follow orders, Sam was his charge after all...His...and no one else's. Sam shifted gently in the backseat, he face resting on the smooth leather, on a impulse from his sleep deprived mind he kissed the seat then proceeded to lick it earning him a rev from the Camaro.

"S-Sam...what on earth was that?" Bee asked shakily over the over the radio.

"A kiss...Bee I've never said thank you to any of you, though you all deserve it. Especially you, you saved me so many times..." Sam said softly, just loud enough for a whisper.

"That's my job Sam...your my charge...my friend" he said softly. A silence fell over them, Sam shifted and looked up at the ceiling.

"Bee...d-do you think, that maybe...it was more than just that...that maybe...y-you-" Sam began, he words stumbling out of his mouth when suddenly he was cut off by the weight of a previously nonexistent male holoform that straddled his hips. The man was at most 28 with short spiky blonde hair. Two small lines were tattooed over his cheek and as Sam could very easily see he only wore a unbuttoned leather jacket and jeans.

"Samuel...you need to be careful of what you are about to ask" The holoform stated, starring him down with sharp blue eyes.

"Bee...do you feel the same way that I do? Do you love me?" He asked nervously, he raised his hands to gently rub across the males abs.

"Have since Day one" the holoform above him moaned out before leaning down face-to-face with HIS charge. "Sam...we all have" he whispered softly before bringing the poor human into a passionate kiss, that sent electricity straight to both of their groins, upon pure instinct Bumblebee rolled his hips against the poor boy he continued to straddle eliciting a sweet, beautiful moan from him. "Primus Sam you are so beautiful...everything about you is..." Bee moaned against the teens neck, his voice husky from lust.

"Y-you said..."we all have"" Sam breathed out between pants, he noticed how his hands had moved to grasp the holoforms tight ass. 'God' he wondered to himself 'I wonder how it must feel'

"Yes Sam...all of us, we have so much love to share...but you, you were stolen from us...by that.." He paused and clinched his fists in Sam's shirt then relaxed as he felt Sam's soft hands run over his back, up his shoulders and cup his cheeks. "It wasn't fair..." he whimpered out and lunged to secure his lips to his boy, Sam who felt guilty happily allowed Bee to explore his mouth. Bee's sweet tongue slid up and over his in a fight for dominance, finally succeeding Bumblebee pulled away and let his clothes fade away. Sam let his eyes scan down the beautiful creature that rested on him, they traced Bee's nice developed pectorals, down his smooth toned torso and to his manhood.

"U-uh wow..." Sam grunted out, he looked up to see that Bee was blushing, looking down.

"If...its not satisfactory, I can alter it. Though based off of your planet's many volumes of...media of this subject, I thought it was a decent choice" he softly said trying not to look at Sam.

"Its perfect Bee...now do you know how to use it, that's the real question" he joked, gulping as he noticed the almost dominating glare being cast down to him.

"Oh trust me...I have plenty of practice" the scout nearly growled out. "Now open your mouth" he demanded while moving to sit on Sam's now bare chest, though the human barely noticed, Bee's holoform didn't seem to have mass yet he could feel the smooth texture of its skin, the cool temperature of it, the scent coming from it. He looked up passed his friends throbbing member, he looked into the scouts deep beautiful cerulean eyes. Without exchanging anymore words Sam leaned up and took the decent sized length into his mouth, his tongue swirling under the tight foreskin that surrounded the moist head. The taste quite unlike human males, whereas he was expecting a mostly salty taste he only got sweet, not quite candy levels but pleasant. He couldn't place the familiar taste though he didn't mind he was too busy showing his love to his best friend and protector. He head bobbing slowly so that he could get a complete taste of it.

"Oh Frag Sam...I see you practiced as well" He smiled and rested his hand over Sam's head, groaning as the boy pulled off of him.

"Actually not as much as you'd think" Sam said stroking him. Bee moaned and closed his eyes letting out a breathy moan the snapped his focus to the human.

"Sam...may I?" he asked not taking his eyes off of him.

"...yes" Sam said softly shucking his pants and boxers off, he felt Bee slide down and hoist his legs up. Closing his eyes he waited for the pain of his deflowering jumping slightly as he felt something warm and wet touch his entrance, he let out a loud lewd moan as Bee's tongue slid deep inside of him, circling around, spreading him wide in preparation of what they both expected to be the best part. After a moment more Sam felt the holoform set up, he let out a breath and bit his lip as he felt the wet blunt head of Bee's long uncut member push into him. The second the head popped through the ring of muscles they both gasped at the pressure.

"V-virgin...beautiful" Bee muttered and continued pushing always making sure to pause if he felt any tightness in Sam's body.  
"S-Shut up you twink" Sam shot back through closed eyes and a grunt. Bee chuckled at him and leaned down to kiss the human's neck again.

"Oh Sam...trust me, on cybertron I was much better than a twink" He whispered before thrusting hard letting the rest of his length enter all at once, he was unprepared for the hot wet fluid that came shooting from Sam's delicious looking manhood across his face, but pit be damned he didn't give a frag. Bracing himself against the teen's hips he began rhythmically rocking against Sam, his whole manhood leaving and entering the male.

"B-Bumblebee..." Sam moaned out with his tongue hanging out, his ass completely relaxed from the abuse it was taking.

"Yes Sam...scream my name" Bee growled as he began thrusting harder and angling deeper into him.

"BUMBLEBEE!" The boy indeed screamed out into the night, gripping the alien that was currently showing him how much he belong to him. The painful smacking of his orbs hitting his sore ass becoming the only sound he could hear other than their shared panting.

"F-FRAG SAM! I'm..." Bee grunted out and sent his hips crashing into his human one last time, his fluid filling Sam's body, marking him, claiming him as property of not only himself but of the Autobots. Sam who was not capable of coherrent thought felt himself spray his fluid against his own chest, he moaned out and whimpered as he began to feel the fluid make him swell

"B-Bee...s-so much" he grunted.

"I know beautiful, just breath..." The scout groaned out, sneaking a glance down at his length buried in his charge. Secretly wishing he had his original anatomy...'frag, to knot my Sam would feel like heaven' the scout thought to himself, he felt Sam shift slightly and looked down to see Sam had passed out from pleasure.

"Sleep...you deserve it..." The scout whispered, planting one last kiss to the human before shutting off his holoform. Throughout the night he absorbed any fluid that escaped his mate, when the sun began appearing over the horizon Bee made sure to get Sam back into his clothes and place him delicately on his bed.

"See you in a bit beautiful" Bee mumbled and headed back to garage, eagerly awaiting the next time they would get to share a moment like that again.


	2. KnockoutXBreakdown

"K-Knockout, I assure you, this is not what you think it is" Breakdown stammered, his body currently suspended a few feet from the Nemesis's floor, helm down so that all he could really see was said mech's slender sliver and red legs.

"Really now, because this looks like you were trying to steal from me Breakdown...you know how I feel about thief's" Knockout stated circling the capture con, much the way a shark would circle it's prey, he reached out and let his sharp talon like fingers graze over Breakdown's armor leaving little scratches here and there.

"K-Knock, I-I wasn't stealing...I uhm..K-Knockout?" The larger mech grunted out trying to follow the smaller con.

"Sh..sh..sh...Don't overclock that little processor of yours, we have quiet the night ahead of us" The medic whispered as he leaned down to face his friend.

Knockout had a few Vehicons carry the bound mech to his lab, before Breakdown had a chance to speak he was strapped down to one of the many examination tables that lined the lab, he looked at his limbs and realized that he had been splayed out with his interface panel facing a small device at the base of the table. Knockout wondered over and smiled.

"Comfortable?" He asked through his very beautiful, yet dangerously sharp denta, his servo rested on Breakdown's thigh and gripped it firmly dragging a painful moan from the con.

"N-not exactly...Knock listen I wasn't stealing...I was" He began stopped dead in his tracks as Knockout gripped his chin.

"Oh hush, I know exactly why you were sneaking into my quarters...I have been aware of your...pastime for quite awhile now" The medic chuckled and let go of the larger mech, He reached down and grabbed the small device that Breakdown had noticed earlier.

"P-pastime? What do you mean" The big mech asked feigning ignorance, his optics betraying him as they landed on the beautiful mechs aft. "I am referring to the multiple times in which, you breakdown, have broke the many rules set in place by Lord Megatron, violating my privacy by entering my quarters, and observing me while I...service myself" Knockout growled lowly into the sensitive audio array of his prey. Breakdown shifted and grunted, he smiled and swallowed harshly.

"What can I say...I have an eye for beauty" He muttered out laying on the charm silently begging the smaller mech to not punish him. Knockout stood up suddenly and walked to the foot of the examination table finally activating the device, which happened to be a probe like device.

"Though I appreciate the compliment...you still broke trust...and I will make sure you never do it again." He said taping a button on a control panel that was sitting to the right, Breakdown felt his interface array kick into overdrive suddenly, his panels retracting quickly. He let out short breaths.

"W-when did you?" He tried to asked, only being stopped by himself as the pleasure in his array continued to climb.

"Don't worry about that...now since you violated my trust, I demand retribution, in the form of a...well a science experiment. You see I have always heard big strong mech's like you can take nearly anything. Figured time to put it to the test...and this here is going to help me" He said activating the probe, which vibrated and illuminated itself in a pale blue color. The medic walked over and hoisted himself onto the table between the larger mech's trembling legs. Breakdown could only watch through hazy optics as Knockout brought the device closer to his untouched valve and port, he felt the pleasure of his array spike sharply as the device rested against his valve node. He felt his entire body arch up, his vocalizer letting out a lustful moan/scream before Knockout removed the probe.

"Hmm...interesting" Knockout sadistically commented, before adjusting the setting for the device. Through his heavy breathing Breakdown could hear the whine of the device become louder, he could tell Knockout had increased it's effect, though knowing that couldn't have prepared him for the intense electrical rush he felt when it touched his port.

"OH FRAG!" The larger mech screamed out, his large thick spike that had been previously throbbing against his abdomen shot a jet of his fluid straight at his face. Knockout whom himself was taken aback by the effect watched in awe. He let his own free servo slipping down to his exposed valve quickly slipping a sharp finger into it. He began to pump his finger in and out the more and more he toyed with his mech before he finally could no longer handle it himself. He stood up and sat the device down, he stared straight ahead at the bound mech, his optics focusing on the cascading fluid flowing from Breakdown's valve. He felt his panel slid back, he gripped his spike, which according to anyone who had saw it, was a beautiful as the con himself. A near smooth length, roughly the size of Breakdown's finger with small ridges along the tip. Red accents running the sides with biolights along the shaft running to a sharp tip. It was sleek, sexy and exactly what Breakdown needed at that minute.

"Oh F-FRAG ME KNOCKOUT! PLEASE...I-i know I shouldn't have spied, but please...please Primus please frag me! I promise I will never go against your rules again, please I need it" Breakdown begged and pleaded the medic. Knockout smiled as he walked over to the mech. He was able to slience him with a long passionate kiss, his glossa tasting the mechs flavor. They both pulled away and looked at each other for a moment before mouthing "I love you's" to each other. Breakdown watched as Knockout moved back to between his legs, gently scraping his spike head over Breakdown's near swollen valve.  
"Oh Pit!" He moaned then gasped as he felt his friend, and from the point forward, lover enter him. Though smaller than the actual valve itself, the teasing from earlier had caused the sensors to short out. Knockout may well have been as hung as a predacon for all Breakdown was aware. Loud, wet knocks were heard throughout the corridor as Knockout ravaged that sweet supple valve for all it was worth. Breakdown himself was quickly arriving to his fourth overload in the twenty minutes of love making they had been having. Without either of them realizing, a gang of Vehicon's had gathered on the otherside of the door listening to the moans and screams from both of them. Taking bets on what Knockout was actually doing, none but one, called Steve, had it right.

Knockout's thrusts began to get deeper and faster, his engine revving hard as his overload approached him. Hitting him like a bullet through the processor, his pent up fluid tanks pumping all of his potent RNA into Breakdown's swollen valve, the act causing Breakdown to have another overload, this time unloading his tanks onto knockout's chest. When it was over knockout looked down at his chest and grimaced. He stood and walked over to the control panel, quickly taping buttons to release the larger mech. "Clean me, Now" Knockout demanded as he walked next to the other's helm. Breakdown got to his knees, shaking from the events that had proceeded that moment, he began lapping his seed off of the smaller's chest.

"Good boy" Knockout chuckled petting his lovers head. "Good boy"


End file.
